Sun Gold
by Gweniviere
Summary: Middle-earth version of Snow White, so slightly AU.


Sun Gold  
Author's Note: You can expect this to be rewritten in a longer form, it had to be cut down extensively for the  
assignment it was for. Stupid teacher.  
  
A long, long time ago, in Middle Earth, there was a great, dark forest, known as Mirkwood. There lived a  
community of Elves, fairest of all the creatures of Middle Earth, ruled by the good king Thranduil. Thranduil  
had a son, Legolas, who was stunningly exquisite, even by Elf standards. His golden hair mirrored the sun, and  
flowed with little braids, His skin was a milky pale tone. The Elves of Mirkwood loved and respected their  
prince, until a new face came along.   
Arwen, daughter of Elrond, was beautiful indeed. She captured the heart of poor King Thranduil, still  
morning the loss of his wife. She was quite vain, and hated Legolas with a passion. She forced him to wear  
brown clothes that didn't accent his eyes. Arwen had a secret. She had stolen the Mirror of Galadriel for her  
own ungodly purposes. Every night, before she went to sleep, she asked the same question. "Mirror, lord of the  
earth, answer me this question one! Who is the fairest of the elves?" And the mirror would always show her the  
same image.... our dear Legolas, sleeping in the dark. One night, Arwen, angered by the answer, went to the  
thrown room and summoned the guard. "Bring me a Ranger, I have business for him." The guard went forth,  
and when they returned, they had with them Strider. "I have a job for you. I want you to whack someone off for  
me. Legolas Greenleaf. He shall not be the prettiest for long!"   
"Arwen, is this because I wouldn't marry you? Look, I said I was sorry-" "Shut up! Do as I say!" Arwen  
blushed slightly.   
And so with a heavy heart, Strider set out, taking Legolas to the western edge of Mirkwood, and just as he  
was about to do the dirty deed, he stopped, fell to his knees, and cried, "Forgive me! Your beauty has taken me,  
alas, I cannot kill you as Arwen wanted. Run, run to a secret place where you will be safe! Run to the dwarves in  
the Lonely Mountain!"   
"The dwarves? Are you out of your mind? Elves hate dwarves!" Legolas replied with a snort.   
"Oh, I see, then go to the Hobbits!" "The what?" "The Hobbits! They live in a place called the Shire, I  
will take you there." And so this mysterious Strider lead Legolas to the Shire, and found the home of Frodo  
Baggins.   
"Hello, by God! You are splendiferous!" said Frodo, gawking at Legolas. The other hobbits in the  
hobbit-hole looked at Frodo oddly, but said nothing. Strider explained to Frodo the predicament they found  
themselves in. Frodo agreed to look after the Elven Prince, and as Strider left, introduced him to his mates.   
"We've got Sam, he likes to obsess over me, Merry, who is a bit of a know-it-all, and Pippin, who eats a lot and  
generally screws things up. Any questions?"  
Legolas lived somewhat happily with the hobbits. It was a bit uncomfortable for him, as Elves are  
naturally tall, and hobbits are naturally three feet in height. Still, he managed, and for the first time since his  
mother's death, he was happy.   
But, we are forgetting about Arwen and her stolen mirror. Arwen found out the treachery of Strider,  
and made her way, quite awkwardly, to the Shire; her mirror in tow. She waited until the hobbits all left, and  
then disguised herself. She knocked on the door. "Galadriel! How wonderful it is to see you! Oh, I see you've  
finally found your mirror!"   
"Will you look into the mirror?" Arwen asked him.   
"I like mirrors, what will I see?" Arwen smiled. "The mirror shows many things. Things that were,  
things that are, and some things..." Arwen's grin grew, "That have not yet come to pass." Legolas, a little  
confused, shrugged and looked into the mirror. He saw himself, lying on the ground, with a tomato in his hand.   
"It is what will come to pass right...... now!" And with that Arwen took out an tomato and hit Legolas really  
hard on the head. Then, placing the tomato in his hand, she turned back to herself. She laughed heartily.   
Just then, the hobbits returned. Pippin looked at the scene in front of him. "Oh that's nice! Dirt on my  
tomatoes!"   
Everyone stared at him blankly, and was doing so when Strider arrived. But he didn't look like Strider.   
He looked very kingly. Behind him was Elrond. "Arwen, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop stealing  
from Galadriel. And stop putting spells on people with the tomatoes, it's not very nice." Elrond took Arwen by  
the arm and walked away. Passing Strider he said, "You know what to do." Strider grimaced.   
"But what would a mere Ranger know of this?" But Strider did not answer Sam. He stooped down over  
Legolas' body, and made to gently kiss his nose. But his lips slipped and he landed up on Legolas' mouth.   
Legolas bolted upright.   
"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, heir to the thrown of Gondor. And what do you think you are  
doing kissing me???" Legolas demanded.   
"Well I had to wake you up somehow." Aragorn shrugged. And so ends this tale. Aragon went back to  
the wild, and Legolas back to Mirkwood. Their paths crossed again, but in a different time, where Aragorn was  
bond solely to Arwen, and Frodo possessed a Ring that could be the end of them all. But that, is another story. 


End file.
